A Fanging HowlOWeen to Remember
by mama4dukes
Summary: Halloween night?  A full moon? With Billy Black volunteering his babysitting services, what could possibly happen?  Find out in A Fanging Howl-O-Ween to Remember.


**Hi All! This one-shot was originally written for the JBNP A Howling Halloween 2011 One-shot Contest. It's kind of an adult fairy tale of sorts. I hope you enjoy it. Have a fanging howl-o-ween everyone!**

**The awesome banner for A Fanging Halloween to Remember was created by the fabulous LunarEclipse1. Click the link on my profile page.**

**This story is AU/OOC. The timeline and events have been changed. The New Moon birthday party never occurred.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only.**

**A Fanging Howl-O-Ween to Remember**

Charlie Swan was in a pickle. He had to leave his daughter home alone on Halloween weekend. It wasn't something that he particularly wanted to do for two reasons: one, all of the crazies tended to come out of hiding on Halloween; and two, she had a boyfriend whom he abhorred and she, for some reason, seemed to adore.

He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something odd about Edward Cullen. He was overly polite in a fake way and he was too possessive with Bella, not in a good way either. He was always watching her like some sort of stalker and he didn't like it. No, he didn't like it all. Edward Cullen was a controlling, manipulative bastard. He was a typical passive aggressive, narcissistic freak on his way to becoming a sociopath and Charlie didn't want the asshole anywhere near his daughter. I mean, what if he got her pregnant? Bella would end up giving birth to his spawn.

Charlie decided to head to the reservation to vent his feelings about Edward Cullen over a couple of beers with his friends Billy and Harry. Both of them had daughters so they would understand where he was coming from.

He arrived at Billy's house with a case of Ranier where Harry had just shown up with his famous Fish Fry. The three of them sat in front of the TV and started watching the game.

"So, how are things, Harry?" Charlie asked to make polite conversation.

"Sue's withholding sex from me again."

"What reason did she give you this time?"

Harry's wife, Sue, frequently punished his friend by withholding sex from him for any variety of infractions including spending too much time with the guys, being overly strict with the kids, hunting too much, fishing too much, not getting to his honey-do list, you name it. Who knew? Maybe the woman was menopausal. Harry was still getting laid more than him or Billy, though, so Charlie had no idea why he was bitching and moaning.

"She said that I lacked tact when I gave him 'the talk.'"

"Why? What did you say to him?"

"I told him that when he eventually does the deed, he should wrap his stuff up because he doesn't need to be knocking up anyone while he was still a kid."

"What's wrong with how you explained it? It was direct and to the point," Billy asked.

Neither Charlie nor Billy could understand what Sue's problem was. They thought that Harry had explained it just fine. Women.

"Apparently, Sue wanted me to be more technical, be a little more sensitive, and add a bit more romance to it."

"Women," the three of them sighed, shaking their heads.

"Speaking of women, Charlie, is Bella still dating that Cullen boy?" Billy asked.

Charlie sighed in relief, grateful for the opening that his buddy gave him. He cracked open a beer before replying, "Yeah, and I need to talk to you two about it. I think I should have heeded your warnings about the Cullens because I'm getting bad vibes from that Edward kid."

Harry and Billy were instantly concerned like the good friends they were. Of course, they also knew what the Cullen's secret was and the two of them, more than anyone, wanted Bella away from the pasty leech. Of course, they couldn't exactly tell Charlie the truth about the Cullens because then they'd be betraying the tribal secret that some of the boys were shape-shifters. So far, three boys had phased with more on the verge of shifting.

"What concerns you about him, my friend?" Harry asked.

Charlie explained how possessive and manipulative Edward was, and how he was pretty sure that the kid was a sociopath in the making. He truly didn't want Bella anywhere near that kid or his family anymore. He saw that Bella was slowly losing her independence and he didn't like it one bit. That made Harry and Billy very happy.

"On top of that, I have to go to Seattle this weekend for a police training retreat. It's Halloween weekend and I really don't want to leave Bella alone."

Billy's brain started churning ideas. He desperately wanted to help his friend. He loved Bella like a daughter, too. He's known her since she was a newborn and he had fond memories of Charlie and himself taking Bella and Jacob fishing with them when they were kids. Suddenly, an idea popped into his brain.

"Charlie," he announced. "I'm going to stay over at your house on Halloween weekend to keep an eye on Bella along with Jacob."

"Hey, now, that's not a bad idea. But what if Bella wants to sleep over at the Cullen's house?"

"Are you or aren't you her father, Charlie? Just lay down the law and tell her no. Tell her that I want to spend some time with her since I haven't really seen her since she's moved back in with you."

"You know something, Billy, I'm going to take you up on your offer and have you stay over. In fact, I'll even put my foot down and tell her that under no circumstances is she to see Edward or Alice this weekend. For all intents and purposes, you're her father on Halloween weekend."

"And I'll stop by for a visit," Harry said. "Just to make sure that she's toeing the line."

The three men chuckled and shook on their plan. Charlie left soon after with a smile on his face. Harry stayed for a while longer at Billy's to discuss the situation.

"I assume that we're going to be having Sam, Jared, and Paul stop in?" Harry asked.

"Hell, yeah. From what Sam tells me, that Cullen kid sneaks into Bella's room each night," Billy replied.

"How are you going to explain their presence in Charlie's house?"

"Oh, well, Jared's parents are going to conveniently go away this weekend and I'm going to have to babysit him, too. The Camerons will help us, they're very understanding of pack business."

"And Paul and Sam?"

"We'll figure something out. All I know is that by the time we're done with her, Edward Cullen will no longer be a figure in Bella Swan's life," Billy chuckled almost maniacally.

**XOXOXOXO**

The next evening, Charlie came home to a delicious chicken pot pie prepared by Bella followed by a pumpkin cheesecake. Where that girl got her stellar cooking skills, he had no idea because he couldn't cook to save his life and her mother was even worse. Charlie had not so fond memories of having to force his food down whenever Renee cooked. Sometimes he would have to hold his breath for as long as he could throughout the entire meal. He didn't have to do that whenever his daughter cooked, she even blew Sue Clearwater out of the water with her culinary skills.

Charlie put his mind back on the topic at hand. It was time to tell her about his plans for this weekend.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I have to go away to a required police training retreat this weekend. I don't want to leave you home alone, but..."

Just then, the home phone rang. Charlie moved to pick it up, but made a snap decision not to answer the call when he saw the name Cullen on the caller ID. Instead, he decided to keep his focus on this weekend.

When the phone kept ringing, Bella asked, "Dad? Aren't you going to pick up the phone?"

"Nope, we need to talk. Listen, as I was saying, I don't really want to leave you home alone on Halloween weekend, but it turns out that I don't have to, Uncle Billy and Jake will be staying here with you."

Bella looked horrified at the idea. "Dad, I..."

Charlie cut her off, "Uncle Billy wants to spend so time with you, he misses you, he thinks of you as if you were his own and you haven't spent anytime with him since you arrived here in the spring."

"But Dad, that's not necessary, I can stay with the Cullens."

"No, you've been spending too much time with them and I'm uncomfortable with that. I'm putting my foot down, Bella. My word is law."

"Dad, I'm eighteen, it's not like I need a babysitter nor can you order me around."

Charlie had been prepared for this, "You're right, Bella, I can't force you to do anything. However, this is my house and as long as you're living here, you need to find a way to comply with the rules that I make. Sometimes, they may not be to your liking, but in life we can't always get what we want. How often do I ask you to do something anyway? You've spent at least one weekend night away at the Cullen's every weekend since summer, I'm asking you to spend one weekend with your Uncle Billy and Jacob who have known you since you were in your crib. It's bad enough that you don't spend any time with me."

Rather than wait for an answer, Charlie decided to stand up and walk away from the table. Instead of sitting in front of the TV, he decided to do the dishes to give Bella a break so that she could think.

Bella was so stunned that she sat at the table with her mouth hanging open for the longest time. She wanted to see Edward and his family this weekend, but realized that her father was right, she had been neglecting her family for too long. On top of that, Uncle Billy had invited her over to his house almost every weekend and she had found one way or another to decline the invitation. Actually, when she thought long and hard about it, it wasn't Bella that found a way to get out of going to La Push, it was always Alice and Edward who planned a sleepover on the very same day or night that the Blacks would invite her over.

On top of that, Charlie was right. She hasn't been a very good daughter and that crack she made about being eighteen and being able to do whatever she wanted to was downright rude. She was living in his house, eating food paid for by him, and he even gave her an allowance towards gas and some spending money each month. She worked a part-time job and she didn't need the money, but her father did it out of the goodness of his heart. She felt incredibly guilty for her earlier outburst.

Bella decided to help her father by drying the dishes. After the dishes were done, she turned to him and said, "Dad, I'm sorry that I was rude earlier. I live in your house and I had no right to talk to you that way. I'll stay at home this weekend and spend time with Jacob and Uncle Billy."

Charlie smiled and gave her an uncharacteristic hug. It felt warm and comfortable to Bella, almost as if he mustered up all of the love he felt for her and put it in that one hug. "I love you, Bells. Always have, always will," he said.

"I love you, too, Dad."

**XOXOXOXO**

The next afternoon, Charlie was sitting at his desk at work when, none other than, Carlisle Cullen stopped in to see him.

"How can I help you, Carlisle?"

"Charlie, I received a phone call from Alice this morning stating that Bella said that you were going away this weekend and that the Blacks were staying over at your house to keep an eye on her."

"Yeah?"

"Well, rather than inconveniencing the Blacks, my wife and I thought that Bella could stay over at our house this weekend. We can keep an eye on her." He fixed Charlie with a brilliant smile and gazed into his eyes. Charlie wasn't going to fall for his fake smile, no way, no how.

"Much as I appreciate the offer, the Blacks are close family friends, and have known Bella since she was born. We consider them to be family. It's not an inconvenience to them at all. Frankly speaking, I'm uncomfortable at how close Bella has gotten to Edward as of late and it's about time she spent time with her family. Bella has barely seen the Blacks since she's come back to live with me so I'm afraid I have to put my foot down and say that under no circumstances can she stay at your house this weekend. I'm also going to take this time and ask that Edward and Alice don't stop by at my house this weekend. She needs to spend time with her Uncle Billy and Jacob. One weekend away from each other won't kill any of our kids."

"But Charlie, I think Bella and Edward like to spend time together because they're in love," Carlisle tried placating him.

"I look at it more like an unhealthy obsession, especially on your Edward's part. He's always staring at her as if she's something to eat. Besides, they're much too young to be in a serious relationship."

Carlisle Cullen's mouth formed into an 'O' shape. He didn't realize that Charlie felt that way about Edward. He would have to heed the man's request to maintain good relations with him.

"I'll be sure to inform the kids of your request."

"You do that."

"Thank you for your time."

"No problem, now I need to get back to work," Charlie said firmly and walked Carlisle to his car.

As soon as Carlisle arrived at home, Alice said, "I saw what happened and checked my visions. I'm afraid that there's no way out of it, Bella will have to spend the weekend with Billy Black and his son, otherwise, Charlie would lose his faith in us."

"But, I'm not comfortable with my Bella spending time with them," Edward whined.

"Be that as it may, Charlie is firm in his decision and so is Bella. She feels guilty for not having spent enough time with her family friends," Alice stated.

"But..." Edward stomped his feet like the spoiled, seventeen year old brat that he was.

"Edward, Charlie was unmovable in his decision. We must respect it. He also asked that you and Alice not stop by at his house this weekend. He feels as if you have an unhealthy obsession with Bella."

"What? But I love her. I want to marry her."

"Yes, but you must take into consideration that times have changed and Bella is still a high school student living in her father's house. Her father's rules must be respected."

"Doesn't this count as breaking the treaty?" Edward asked.

"No, the man invited him to his house. It's his property. We cannot overstep our boundaries. Besides, there's been no evidence that the Quileutes have once again turned into wolves at this point. Edward, I'm forbidding you to see Bella this weekend," Carlisle said. "We'll go hunting this weekend to get your mind off of things. Perhaps a few mountain lions will calm your nerves."

Edward sat on the sofa and pouted. He couldn't even go to Bella's house because she asked him to stay away this evening because she needed time to think. And tomorrow was Friday night and Carlisle had just forbidden him to approach the Swan residence.

He was worried because Alice's visions about this weekend and afterwards were sketchy at best. She had no idea why, but she assured him that it was probably just a little glitch. He had no choice, but to believe her. She was going away on a shopping trip this weekend with Jasper to try to clear her visions.

**XOXOXOXO**

The school day ended on Friday with Edward giving Bella a chaste kiss on the lips and wishing her well over the weekend. She was hoping for something a little more. What she wanted was some tongue and maybe some ass grabbing or something, but no, this was Edward and everything was deemed too dangerous, lest he lose control.

Bella was ready for the visit from the Blacks. She was actually looking forward to it. Last night, she and her father had gone to the Costco in Sequim and fully stocked the refrigerator with food and drinks so that she wouldn't have to run to the grocery store in the middle of the weekend. The kitchen pantry was packed to the hilt as was the refrigerator.

Around four pm, the Blacks arrived at her house together with another boy. Bella and Charlie went out to greet them.

"Bella, Charlie, this is Jared Cameron," Billy said. "He's going to be staying with us this weekend. His parents are going out of town and asked that I keep an eye on him. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all. I trust you, Billy. I'm sure the house will still be in one piece when I get back," Charlie chuckled and slapped Billy on his back. "Alright, well, I have to get going now. You be good, Bella, and listen to Uncle Billy. For all intents and purposes, he's your father this weekend."

"Okay, Dad, have a great weekend. I love you."

"I love you, too."

With that, Charlie hopped into his cruiser and drove away, confident that his buddy, Billy, would keep his daughter safe.

**XOXOXOXO**

A couple of hours later, Bella, Billy, Jacob, and Jared were sitting down to some lasagna that she put together. Bella was shocked at the amount of food Jared, especially, put away. She was surprised to learn that he was in Jacob's grade because he was, well, he was built. He looked like he was twenty-five, that's when she noticed that Jacob was beginning to bulk up as well. Maybe there were steroids or something in the water in La Push.

They spent the evening chatting. Jared kept text messaging back and forth between himself and his girlfriend, Kim. Bella broke out the game board and she, Jared, Jake, and Billy played monopoly for a few hours with Jacob coming out on top as the winner.

Later, when it was time for bed, Jared and Jacob both, surprisingly, unrolled their sleeping bags in Bella's room. Billy didn't mind as long as the door to Bella's room was kept open. They talked into the wee hours of the night until they fell asleep. It was fun, almost like a slumber party. In fact, it was much more fun than the sleepovers at the Cullen's. It may have been mainly because these guys actually went to sleep and she didn't have to worry about becoming someone's meal overnight.

**XOXOXOXO**

The next day was Halloween. Jacob asked his father if they could have a Halloween party while they passed out candy to the kids that stopped by. Billy said yes, but stated that he would be in the living room supervising. Jared's girlfriend, Kim, stopped by in the afternoon armed with Halloween decorations and costumes for herself and Bella. Bella and Kim hit it off instantly. Both girls were a bit shy and very studious, but they each had a wry sense of humor. Kim was completely devoted to Jared, the two of them would get into heated make out sessions until Billy would give them a time out. Frankly, Bella was a bit jealous. She could never make out with Edward, he would never permit it, stating that it was dangerous.

That thought got Bella thinking that her relationship with Edward was more or less one-sided, with him taking the reins. On top of that, his family was, quite frankly, weird. There was nothing normal about them. Carlisle and Esme who were playing the role of parents didn't parent at all. They were just around for the sake of appearances in front of humans. Then there was the enormous amount of money that they simply wasted. Bella didn't know much about being wealthy, but she did know that if she had money enough to throw away, she wouldn't just go on constant, ridiculous spending sprees like most of the Cullens did. They had absolutely no respect for money and that bothered her to no end.

While hanging out with Kim, Bella also realized that she was truly enjoying herself. She wasn't forced to submit to any makeovers or twelve hour shopping sessions to appease Alice. In fact, when she thought really hard about it, Alice wasn't really the type of friend she'd normally be friends with. She was too hyper, too perky in a fake way, and manipulative. She'd always look into her visions and tell her how things needed to be regardless of how Bella felt about it. Alice Cullen needed to be in control and if she wasn't, she'd throw a fit.

Bella recalled one time, last month, on her eighteenth birthday, that Bella refused to submit to a birthday party that was supposedly being held in her honor at the Cullen house. Bella had told Alice and Edward in the days leading up to her birthday that she didn't want a party. Alice pouted, whined, and threw a temper tantrum all day when Bella informed her that she wouldn't be showing up. Then, she tried to get Jasper to manipulate her emotions to which Bella told him to kindly fuck off. Bella's use of a swear word incensed Edward who lectured her about being ladylike in front of his family. Bella, who was fuming with anger by then, got into her truck in the middle of the school day and drove straight to Charlie at work and told him why she was so angry, being careful to leave out the part about Jasper manipulating her emotions.

An angry Charlie called Carlisle Cullen and told him that his daughter had expressly told Alice that she didn't want a birthday party countless times and that it wasn't right to force things upon people. After that, Charlie actually left work early and took his daughter to Seattle for her birthday. They didn't return until very late in the evening, but they had a fabulous time together—just the two of them.

Bella reflected that her father had always been on her side and she was beginning to get the feeling that there was something seriously wrong with her relationship with Edward and his family. Alice, she realized, was not a true friend, she would become angry if she didn't get her way. Edward was actually the same way. He was a spoiled brat to own the truth and watching Jared and Kim's very normal teenage relationship, Bella discovered that she was missing out on so much. She spent the rest of the afternoon pondering her relationship with Edward. Was he worth it?

**XOXOXOXO**

Sam Uley was at the end of his tether. He was standing in his house arguing with Paul that he needed to dress up in a Halloween costume and show up at the Swan residence in Forks for a party.

"Why? What the hell does this have to do with the pack?" Paul asked.

"Paul, this is a special request from Billy and Harry, they're trying to get the Swan girl to realize that dating a vampire might not actually be an intelligent choice."

"Well, I don't give a fuck. She made her bed and slept in it. I'm not going to ruin my Halloween by going to some messed up party in Forks."

Sam sighed and fixed his gaze upon Paul, "I don't want to do this, but Paul, I'm giving you an alpha order to go to the party at the Swan house. You're going to be polite to Bella, too. The order is firm."

"Aw, man! You can't do that! Now I'm gonna have to go to the party. I was going to get some action at Lauren Mallory's house, too!"

"Paul, give your dick a rest, it can use it. Oh, yeah, and you have to dress up in a costume and bring Quil and Embry with you."

"What? Sam, I've got an image to uphold. I can't be seen going to a party with Dumb and Dumber!"

"You can and you will. Quil will be part of the pack soon enough anyway!"

"Fuck," Paul groaned. His night had just been ruined by an alpha order and the leech lover. He was not a happy guy. On top of that, he had to come up with a Halloween costume.

Paul's brain started churning. Hmm...what should he dress up as? He suddenly came up with a brilliant idea, if he was being forced to attend this party and be nice to this girl, then he would show up at the party dressed as her favorite person. Yep, Paul Lahote was going to dress up as a vampire, not just any vampire, Paul was going to dress up as Edward Cullen.

With a sudden fervor running through his veins and a newfound excitement for the party, Paul smiled at Sam and told him, "I'm off to put together a costume." Yep, that'll show Sam for trying to alpha order him to the party.

**XOXOXOXO**

As dusk approached, Kim and Bella went upstairs to get dressed in their costumes. Kim dressed up like a witch while Bella dressed as a black cat. The girls, Jacob, and Jared had put up some Halloween decorations in the living room. Jared dressed up as the devil while Jacob just donned a scary monster mask and a cape.

Billy Black looked outside of the window and noticed that there was a full moon out. He got an eery chill going down his spine, crazy things always happened whenever the moon was full.

The neighborhood children started knocking on the door calling, _"Trick or Treat."_ Everyone took turns passing out candy. Harry Clearwater stopped by with a humongous tray of his famous fish fry and his son Seth who was a high school freshman. He was a really tall kid, too. A few minutes later, a man named Sam Uley and his fiancee, Emily—who was Harry's niece, stopped in with some cupcakes that looked like they came straight from Martha Stewart's kitchen. They were perfectly decorated into monsters, ghouls, and ghosts. Supposedly, it was a small party, but she brought almost a hundred cupcakes.

Bella sat down to talk to Emily and discovered that she was very nice. She lived with Sam, and even though she was only two years older than Bella was, she was already engaged. Bella couldn't fathom being engaged at so young of an age. To Bella, marriage was the furthest thing from her mind. This brought her mind back to Edward. Edward was very traditional in an almost archaic way. He didn't believe in premarital sex or living together to test out the waters before marriage. In fact, Edward's beliefs were completely the opposite from Bella's, and she wasn't so sure if she could give up her strong beliefs on something so serious as relationships.

An hour later, everyone was feasting on Bella's seven layer dip and Harry Clearwater's fish-fry. Emily did up a batch of fries and onion rings and there were all sorts of finger foods laid out for dinner.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Bella?" Billy asked.

"Yes, I'm having a ton of fun. In fact, I think this is the most fun I've had since I moved back to Forks."

It was true, Bella was enjoying herself immensely. She was being a normal teenager for once, and she couldn't even fathom what she thought was so fun about the Cullen's and their human experiences. Human experiences weren't fun unless you did them with humans.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and a loud, booming, "Trick or Treat!" yelled from outside. Jacob went to answer it and, on the doorstep, under the full moon, stood three tall boys. One was dressed like a vampire with fangs, the other was dressed like a mummy with gauze wrapped all around him, and the third boy was dressed as...hmm... Bella wasn't sure what his costume was. Before she could inquire, Jacob let the boys in and introduced them to her, the vampire was Quil Ateara, the mummy was Embry Call, and the boy in the odd costume was named Paul Lahote.

"I'm sorry, what are you supposed to be?"

"Oh, I saw this flamer getting into his Volvo in Forks once and decided to dress up as him," Paul smirked.

Bella noticed that Billy, Harry, Sam, and Jared had all donned shocked expressions on their faces and were staring incredulously at Paul. She decided to give his costume a second look. Paul had sprayed his hair with copper colored washable hair color, the visible parts of his skin was covered with white make-up, and he had body glitter all over him that made his skin sparkle, he was wearing skinny jeans and some sort of a polyester disco shirt. To own the truth, Bella thought, he kind of reminded her of Edward.

Yes, that's it, this guy was in some sort of an Edward get-up, and...and...with that, Bella start laughing uncontrollably, much to the surprise of Billy, Harry, Sam, and Jared who thought that she would be offended by Paul's costume choice. She was clutching her stomach and cackling like a crazy girl.

"Hey, you alright there?" Paul asked, fixing his gaze upon her.

Bella looked up into his eyes and spouted that she was fine, but then couldn't take her eyes off of him. She was mesmerized by him for some reason and she couldn't understand why. Underneath all of that make-up, his eyes were beautiful and soulful, and he was staring at her as if he understood her intrinsically.

Paul, too, was at a complete standstill even with the earth shifting all around him. He was having trouble breathing as he took in the mouthwatering sight of the girl with cascading mahogany waves and a smile that lit up the entire world. He could feel himself becoming completely tethered to her and he didn't care. Nothing else mattered to him except for the girl standing in front of him. He didn't care about the pack, La Push, school, his father, nothing except for Bella Swan. Of course, there was the irony that he had dressed up as Edward Cullen to mock the leech lover, no he wouldn't call her that. She was his imprint and as such a wolf girl. She was Paul's girl.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Oh, dear spirits," Billy whispered.

"Well, this was unexpected," Sam commented.

Billy motioned for Harry, Sam, and Jared to meet him outside in the back. Sam wheeled him outside. The four of them talked under the light of the crazy, full moon.

"Did Paul just imprint on Bella?" Harry, who was always a bit slow on the uptake asked in a whisper.

Jared just nodded his head in reply. They had to remain quiet because most of the kids in the house had no idea that the legend of the Quileute wolves were true.

"Well, what the hell are we going to do? The plan was to get Bella to stop being so obsessed with Cullen and possibly have her break up with him, not to have Paul imprint on her. Charlie's gonna kill us."

"Aw, man, I was hoping that Jacob would imprint on her once he phased, but Paul Lahote? I'm not so sure Charlie can take him as a boyfriend. Hell, I'm not so sure that I can handle him and Bella together. Do you think she might reject the imprint?"

"I doubt it, Billy. The way the two of them were staring all googly-eyed at each other, it was actually worse than when Kim and I first imprinted."

"Well, what the hell are we going to tell Charlie? Paul's like the Lothario of La Push."

"And Forks," Jared added.

"Take her to the doctor and get her some birth control pills. She's gonna need them," Sam chuckled.

Harry and Billy both stared at him as if he had horns growing out of his skull. As fathers of daughters, they really didn't need to hear that, even if they knew it was true.

"What the hell was Taha Aki thinking?" Harry muttered as he walked back into the house.

What the hell was Taha Aki thinking, indeed. It had to be the full moon.

**XOXOXOXO**

The party was now in full swing. The kids were all chatting and music was blaring in the living room. Emily and Sam, who were dressed up as a witch and the grim reaper had taken over passing out the Halloween candy. Billy couldn't help, but notice that Bella looked happy. She seemed relaxed and she had a big smile plastered on her face as she talked to Kim. Paul had his arm around Bella and he had a goofy grin on his face, made even goofier with his ridiculous get-up.

Perhaps Bella would calm Paul down, Billy thought. He certainly needed to calm down. From what he'd heard, Paul would frequently wake up in some girl's bedroom. He'd been kicked out more than once by some irate father which was usually followed up by a dress down by his own father who, at this point, was at his wit's end about his son.

Billy found it ironic that Paul imprinted on Bella. His father was the tribal police chief in La Push while Charlie was the chief of police in Forks. Maybe, just maybe, Taha Aki got it right.

The party soon wound down to a close. Paul seemed to have absolutely no inclination to leave, it seemed, nor did Quil, Embry, Seth, or Kim.

"Uncle Billy, would it be okay if Kim stayed the night?" Bella asked. "She can sleep in my bed with me and we'll leave the door open.

"Sure," Billy relented.

Soon Jacob was asking if Quil and Embry could crash here as well. Billy had no choice really, but to give his permission.

"Um, I can stay, too, right?" Paul asked.

Now to Paul, he didn't want to give permission to, but since he had told everyone else that they could stay overnight, he really had no alternative.

"Girls in the bed, boys on the floor, and the door open wide at all times," Billy mandated.

"Aw, Dad, do I have to go home?" Seth asked. He was excited to be hanging out with the older high school boys.

"You can stay if Uncle Billy agrees," Harry said.

"Sure," he sighed. What difference was one more kid gonna make?

"Thanks, Billy. I'll put a call in to all of the parents that their kids are staying the night here with you supervising when I get back to the reservation."

With that, Harry left along with Sam and Emily. The kids soon started getting ready for bed. Billy kept Bella and Kim downstairs as the boys took their turns showering. Paul soon walked downstairs, freshly showered and looking like his normal self with all of his Halloween make-up washed off, clad solely in a towel.

"I have to grab a pair of shorts from my truck," he said as he walked out of the front door.

Billy noticed that Bella's eyes were completely glued on him. She looked as if her hormones were taking over and she was going to jump on top of him. Paul soon walked back inside carrying a pair of shorts, he grinned at Bella. Billy gave him his best stern expression, but Paul didn't seem to care. He simply dropped his towel and threw his shorts on in front of him and the two girls. He had the nerve to smirk at Billy afterwards.

The kids were all awake chatting in Bella's room while Billy settled into Charlie's bed to try to get some rest. It dawned on him that they would have to let Bella in on the secret of the pack and welcome her as Paul's imprint. He wasn't too worried about that. She was dating a vampire for God's sake, for now at least. He was pretty sure that he and Harry were successful in their endeavors to make Bella less infatuated with Edward Cullen. The problem now was that Paul had taken his place. His final thought before falling into a dreamless sleep was that he was getting too old for this shit.

**XOXOXOXO**

Paul Lahote was in love. Completely in love. Sure he only met the object of his desires a few hours ago, but he didn't care. Just from talking to her, he knew that she was the girl of his dreams. He vowed to become a better person for her sake. One that she could respect.

Bella Swan was absolutely gorgeous. He watched her from his position on the floor as she slept next to Kim on her bed. He wished he could trade places with Kim and sleep next to Bella. He wanted to hold her, make love to her, take her to new heights, and teach her everything he knew.

Bella, on the other hand, was not exactly asleep. She was thinking about Edward and she had made her decision to break up with him on Monday. Hanging out with normal teenagers, she realized that her relationship with Edward was completely unhealthy. The guy was obsessive, controlling, and spoiled and she no longer wanted anything to do with him. On top of that, she was attracted to Paul in the worst way. Whenever their skin touched or he put his arm around her, she felt tingles running throughout her body. Then, when he dropped his towel and threw his shorts on in front of her, she was completely aroused. She wanted him. That much was for sure.

He was fun to talk to as well. With Paul, she didn't have to hold back. She could be Bella Swan instead of pretending to be someone she wasn't. He liked to listen to the same music as she did, too. She wouldn't have to force herself to listen to a constant barrage of classical music. Yes, Bella was falling quickly for Paul Lahote. And she had a weird feeling that he liked her just as much she did.

**XOXOXOXO**

Edward Cullen couldn't stand being away from his Bella anymore. He had left Carlisle and Esme hunting in Alaska and had started running back to Forks. He needed to see her and take in the scent of her beautiful blood, being away from her was no longer an option.

During his short time away from her, Edward made a decision to ask Bella to marry him. Alice, seeing his decision, called him from her weekend shopping spree in Seattle and warned him not to push her. He wouldn't be happy with the results, she assured him.

Edward couldn't possibly see how Bella could say anything, but yes to his proposal. He loved the girl, he doted upon her, spent all of his waking hours with her (which was all day because he didn't sleep), and he even guided her in making wise choices. She suited him in every way, shape, and form.

Edward was sure that Charlie Swan would forgive him for disobeying his request and visiting Bella. How could he not? Edward was a great catch, he was sure of it. What father wouldn't want his daughter to be with a guy like him? He was protective, he watched Bella's every move, and even made suggestions to her so she would be more ladylike. He was husband material. Edward smiled at the thought of himself being such a wonderful guy and raced back to Forks towards the house of his love.

**XOXOXOXO**

Around four am, the window to Bella's room slid open. An outraged Edward climbed inside as he took in the sight in front of him. Not only was there an unknown girl sleeping with Bella in her bed, there were six boys sleeping on the floor of her room. Two of them smelled foul.

No matter, he would forgive her for this transgression. It also cemented the fact that he would need to marry Bella post haste. These teenagers nowadays didn't realize how vulgar their behavior actually was. He would talk to Charlie Swan about how improper a chaperone Billy Black was, and bring to his attention the fact that he allowed this sort of lascivious behavior to go on in his home.

Still, he was angry. Extremely angry that Bella didn't think things through. He found himself becoming overcome with anger, and the next thing he knew, he was yelling, "Isabella! Wake up!"

The girl next to Bella popped her eyes open, caught sight of Edward and screamed at the top of her lungs. The next thing Edward knew, everyone was awake.

"Edward, what the fuck are you doing here?" Bella spat, and in a rude manner, too.

"I think the question is, what are you doing? And never swear in my presence!"

"This is my house, I'm having a slumber party."

Two of the boys, the foul smelling ones, were growling uncontrollably at Edward. Both of them were shaking in rage.

"With boys, Isabella? That's so uncouth."

"I don't think we're being uncouth. On top of that we're being supervised."

"I highly doubt that this type of fraternizing can be considered supervision. Now, come on, we're leaving."

"No, Edward, I'm asking you to leave."

"Bella, you will obey my commands now!"

"Who the hell do you think you are, boy?" Billy Black had just wheeled himself into the doorway to Bella's bedroom after hearing the shouting in Charlie's room.

"Sir, with all due respect, I think that I know what's best for my Isabella."

Billy noticed that Paul was about to lose it, and so did, Jared. He did some quick thinking, carried both Kim and Bella out of the room, placed them next to Billy, and rejoined Paul.

"Isabella! Come here! Get away from those degenerates!" Edward shouted like an idiot. He was unaware that the Quileutes had once again begun phasing.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, calling us degenerates?" Quil yelled.

"You don't get to come in here and order Bells around, you asshole!" Jacob added.

"Yeah!" Seth and Embry both bravely supported them.

"Get the fuck out of Bella's room before I kick the shit out of you, Cullen," Paul sneered.

"Not without her," Edward replied stupidly. "And I don't know who you are, but I want you out of my girlfriend's room."

"Bella, do you want us to leave?" Jared, who had grown close to Bella over the weekend asked.

"No, not at all, but you might want to move away from Edward because...um...he's...um...stronger and faster than he looks," Bella replied warily. Edward, as a vampire, was much stronger than these human boys.

"Don't worry about us, babe," Paul stated with an air of confidence. "We can take this fucker."

Bella felt a tingle shoot straight between her legs when Paul called her babe. She was a bit embarrassed because she could feel her panties becoming damp with her arousal.

Paul sniffed the air and grinned at Bella, it was almost as if he knew. She instantly became embarrassed and turned beet red.

Edward also smelled her arousal and became incensed. "Bella, you're behaving like a common whore. Come here now!" He tried to lunge for Bella and grab her, but missed when Paul blocked him. "You are mine, Bella, only mine. And soon you'll become Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

That did it, Paul and Jared exploded into their wolf forms splintering Bella's bed into pieces, but what Billy wasn't expecting was for Quil, Embry, Seth, and his own son to phase at that moment. A stunned Edward Cullen became wide-eyed in horror, jumped out of the window, and started running for his life like the coward he was. Paul and Jared burst out of Bella's room and were hot on his tail, creating a large crater in Bella's room. The other four wolves chased after them.

"Um, Uncle Billy. Can you...what...um...how..." Bella couldn't seem to form a coherent phrase.

Billy sighed and put in a call to Sam, Harry, and Old Quil. Then, he thought, hang on, why the hell did Embry phase? And how the hell was he going to explain this mess to Charlie? The gaping hole in the side of the house was kind of hard to miss.

"Girls, wheel me back to Charlie's room, would you? We can talk in the morning, Bella. I don't want to have to go through the story twice. I'm going to have to explain it to Embry, Quil, Jacob, and Seth anyway," Billy stated.

Kim and Bella, together, wheeled Billy back to Charlie's room, then made their way back to Bella's room. Since they couldn't sleep there anymore, considering that six wolves phased inside of it and the room was more or less non-existent, the two girls grabbed blankets and pillows off of Bella's bed and slept on the floor at the foot of Charlie's bed. They could have slept on the sofa downstairs, but Uncle Billy's presence in the room just made them feel safer.

Just before he fell asleep for the second time tonight, Billy Black's final thoughts were that, under no circumstances, was he babysitting a bunch of teenagers ever again.

**XOXOXOXO**

Paul and Jared thundered through the forest after Edward Cullen. He had tried to attack Bella, a pack imprint and he had to die. That thought was the only thing running through their brains at the moment. The four new wolves were following them and Sam soon joined them in the chase. They reached a clearing in the forest and surrounded him, unfortunately the other Cullens arrived at the same time.

Carlisle Cullen put his hands up in surrender and approached the snarling wolves. He ordered two of his sons, Emmett and Jasper to keep hold of a deranged Edward so that he wouldn't attack the wolves. Alice had called him frantically stating that she had a clear vision of Edward returning to Forks to see Bella and that the sight that would meet his eyes would drive him over the edge. She also said that Bella was no longer meant for Edward, her view of him had changed drastically during his absence. As soon as Alice called, Carlisle had run all the way back to Forks.

"We mean no harm," Carlisle said. "Please ask your fellow pack members to stand down. We would like to discuss the situation with you."

Sam ordered Paul to return to human form along with him. He asked Jared to keep the four younger wolves under control, they wouldn't be able to phase back to human form anyway yet. He saw how confused they were in their minds.

"State your business," Sam demanded.

"We understand that Isabella is no longer meant for Edward," Carlisle said. "You need to understand that my son had no idea that this was the case. We ask that you show him mercy."

"He tried to attack my mate," Paul growled.

"She's not your mate! She's mine!" Edward argued, then turned to Carlisle. "Father, Bella was being uncouth, lascivious, and sexually promiscuous. She was in bed with another woman and there were six men sleeping in the floor of her room. I'm willing to forgive her for her transgressions. You must see how these creatures have influenced her!"

"Edward, Bella was simply having a slumber party," Alice said. "I had a clear vision of it earlier in the evening. There was nothing salacious going on. She was being a normal, modern teenager this weekend and was enjoying it."

"I beg to differ. I saw it with my own eyes. And she swore at me! It was so unbecoming and unladylike."

"Fuck, shit, and piss, Edward! Everyone wants to swear at your delusional fucking ass!" Rosalie, who had no patience whatsoever for Edward spat at him. "Let the girl live out her human life in peace. Leave her alone, what the hell were you doing in her room anyway?"

"I missed her so I went to check on her. Then the girl sleeping with her woke up and screamed."

"That's because you yelled at Bella to wake up you fucking psycho!" Paul hollered.

"So you snuck into her room when you were expressly asked by both Chief Swan and Carlisle not to see her this weekend, then you yelled at her? And at four in the morning, to boot. Are you deranged, Edward?" Emmett asked, aghast. "I'm surprised these guys didn't tear your shit apart on the spot. I would have."

"You don't understand." Edward argued. "She was..."

"Stop right there, Edward. Regardless of how you feel, you brought this onto yourself. You had no business sneaking into her room at four am, provoking these men, and attacking Isabella. You will apologize to Isabella on Monday morning, that is if these men show you clemency and allow you to live." Carlisle turned to Sam and Paul next. "I am begging for mercy for my son. He's not in his right mind at the moment. Furthermore, I have been told by my daughter that I will need to make full restitution to Chief Swan for the structural damage to his house caused by my son's untimely visit. Please, I beg of you, show my son some mercy."

"You are aware that the treaty has been violated," Sam informed them. "Your son attacked a human."

"I was trying to grab her, not attack her. She's mine. You don't understand!" Edward whined. "And you shouldn't have been in Forks anyway, that in itself was a violation of the treaty."

"We were invited to a party hosted at her house, and we were in human form. There is no rule against being in Forks in human form in the treaty. We only phased when you attacked my mate," Paul informed him.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Isabella is mine? She's not meant for an uneducated piece of trash like you!"

The Cullens and the wolves were all stunned at the blatantly, derogative statement that just came out of Edward's mouth.

Paul smirked and simply replied, "Fucker, I may not be wealthy, drive a fancy car, or live in a million dollar mansion, but I'll have you know that I get straight A's in school and I've skipped a grade. I may only be in high school, but I know that I'm not uneducated, and I'm definitely not an ignorant, bigot like you are."

Edward seemed a little taken aback by Paul's statement. He had nothing to say in retaliation.

"We will leave Forks within two weeks, never to return to the area again. I will need that time to put in a fair notice at the hospital and to get my affairs in order. They are short staffed as it is. Jasper and Alice will take Edward to Alaska tonight so he is away from the area," Carlisle said. "Would that be amenable to you?"

Against his better judgement, Sam agreed and shook on it with the leech doctor.

"Father, you can't be serious!" Edward cried.

"I am Edward and you will do as I say. The wolves have been more than accommodating in showing you mercy.

"Fine, but know this. I will be back and I will make Isabella mine. I will make her beg for me so that you're the furthest thing from her mind," Edward sneered at Paul.

Without even thinking about it, Rosalie, who had heard enough, suddenly ripped Edwards head off and lit his remains on fire. The stunned Cullens and wolves all gaped at her as purple smoke started emitting from the pyre.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I know that he was your first companion, but he was too mentally unstable to be allowed to live. He would have returned to hurt Bella and she deserves to live out her life without this type of threat looming over her head."

"It's done," Carlisle said. "Though I will miss him, your reasoning for destroying him was sound and valid." He turned his attention to the wolves. "I apologize for the inconvenience my son has caused. Rest assured that what we discussed still stands and I will make full restitution to Chief Swan for his house."

Sam and Paul nodded their acceptance and left the Cullens so that they could watch their destroyed son burn in peace. They returned to Charlie's house where Harry and Old Quil were waiting. They walked outside to the woods behind the house. The four new wolves were still having trouble phasing back.

"The girls are sleeping on the floor in Charlie's room. Billy is sleeping on the bed," Harry informed them. "What happened?"

Sam explained what had just transpired while Jared and Paul attempted to coax the new wolves to phase back to human form.

Quil was the first to return to human form. "So the legends are true, Grandpa? He asked Old Quil.

"Obviously."

"Cool!" Quil continued to phase back and forth between wolf and human form just because he could. He thought that it was awesome that he was a shape-shifter. It was while he was in the process of phasing back and forth that a sleepy Bella walked downstairs and outside. Paul returned to human form and put his arms around his imprint, taking in her delightful scent.

"I take it that the legend between the Quileutes and the Cold Ones is true, then?" Bella asked.

"Who told you about the legend?" a stunned Harry and Old Quil asked simultaneously. Outsiders were not allowed to know the story.

"Jacob."

Jacob phased back at that moment. "Bells, you weren't supposed to say anything! I told you that the legend was a tribal secret."

"Um, you turned into a wolf in front of me, Jake. I think the secret's out."

"Aren't you the least bit shocked by this?" Old Quil questioned Bella.

"Not really, should I be?"

"You're so weird," Sam stated.

"She's awesome!" Quil said as he continued to phase back and forth like a little boy who just discovered his penis.

After Jared was able to get Embry and Seth to return to human form, the group went back inside of the house and Sam explained what had transpired with the Cullens. Old Quil and Harry explained the legends in full to everyone. They also discussed the concept of imprinting and told Bella that she was Paul's imprint. She took the information in stride like everything else. What Harry and Old Quil couldn't understand was why Embry was a wolf. He was half Makah in origin with an unnamed father. They would need to look into his background later.

**XOXOXOXO**

Billy Black was in a bind. He, Harry, and Old Quil were currently sitting in the living room of Charlie's house awaiting his return. They had sent the kids to the reservation and were currently trying to figure out how to tell Charlie about his destroyed house. On top of that, they had to explain that Paul would be a near constant presence in Bella's life. But how?

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Harry went to answer it and was shocked to see Carlisle Cullen standing on the doorstep.

"May I come in?" the vampire asked respectfully.

"Of course," Harry said, judging that the man had come in peace.

Carlisle got right down to business. "I have a daughter, Alice, who gets visions of the future. She suggested that I come down and perhaps assist you with explaining things to Chief Swan. She saw that the four of us need to divulge our secret, it's the only way he will understand."

"Does your daughter see everything about our people?" Old Quil asked.

"No, it is difficult for her to get visions of the wolves, but after they left the house, she saw a clearer picture of the situation at hand. No matter what, she still cares about Isabella and what the future has in store for her."

"What did she see?"

"She saw that if you withheld the secret of the tribe from Chief Swan, he would dissolve his friendship with you and send Bella away to live with her mother in Jacksonville. This would cause an immeasurable amount of pain to her and her mate. If we tell him the truth, he would be unusually accepting of the fact because, he, like Bella, has an extremely open mind to the supernatural. He will become a member of your tribe eventually. I cannot tell you how or why without interfering in future events. I can only say that Alice has seen a solid vision of this happening."

The three elders nodded their acceptance of the vampire's suggestion and awaited the return of Charlie. When he finally did return, they explained the truth of what happened to which Charlie replied, "So, the legends between the Quileutes and the Cold Ones that Harry told me about when I was a kid are true?"

Harry twiddled his thumbs and looked up at the ceiling as Billy and Old Quil fixed their glares upon him. "Hey, Billy, just to let you know, your son opened his big mouth to Bella so we're even. Besides, I was a little kid when I told Charlie."

"Charlie, I'd like to take the time to apologize for my son's actions and for the structural damage to your house. I will be making full restitution for the damage caused before leaving the area in two weeks. Please give Bella our most heartfelt apologies for Edward's actions. Alice has assured us that she will live a long, healthy, and happy life. We do care about her, regardless of Edward's actions."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Charlie said in acceptance. "Good luck in your future endeavors. And I'm sorry about the loss of your son."

"Thank you, Charlie. You've been a good friend." With that, Carlisle Cullen left the house.

"We have one more thing to tell you about, Charlie," Harry said.

"Is it bad?"

"Probably in your eyes."

"Alright, you might as well give it to me in one go."

Old Quil took over the discussion. "Charlie, wolves have this thing called imprinting. Imprinting is when you meet your soul mate. The wolf and his chosen mate will eternally be happy together. It should be noted that the wolf doesn't choose his mate, someone upstairs does."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"One of the wolves imprinted on Bella."

"But...but...Bella's just a kid. Who imprinted on her?"

"Paul Lahote," the three of them muttered.

"What? Paul Lahote the Don Juan of the Olympic Peninsula? Police Chief Lahote's son? Do you realize that I've gotten more phone calls from angry fathers on that kid than I can count? It's a wonder he hasn't knocked up anyone in the area yet."

"Well for some reason, someone upstairs felt that he and Bella were a good match."

"That's not possible."

"It's the supernatural, Charlie. The impossible is always a possibility with the supernatural. If it'll help, I can tell you that Paul will never be able to stray from Bella; for once the imprint happens, she takes precedence in his life, and she is the only person that he can see."

Charlie actually broke down and started crying. Edward Cullen was finally out of his daughter's life only to be replaced with Paul Lahote, who by the sound of things, was destined to be a permanent fixture in Bella's life. Billy patted Charlie's shoulders sympathetically, all the while, thanking Taha Aki that Paul didn't imprint on one of his daughters.

**XOXOXOXO**

The Cullens left the area two weeks later as agreed upon. They stopped by at the Swan residence to say goodbye to both Bella and Charlie and wish them luck in the future. Charlie received an overgenerous money transfer of a million dollars in his bank account for the damages to his house and compensation for pain and suffering as stated in a letter from the Cullens that arrived in his mailbox on the same day as their departure. He couldn't even return the money because there was no way of contacting them. He decided to accept his newfound wealth, rebuild his house, and save the rest for retirement.

Bella also received a shocking surprise in the mail that day. The Cullens had transferred the deed to their house in Forks to her name. Their reasoning was that they would never return to Forks, but Esme didn't have the heart to sell the house to a stranger who might tear it down rather than take care of it. Alice saw that Bella would take good care of it so they asked that she please accept their gift. The house wasn't the only shocker, though. The Cullens had also given her Edward's personal assets which amounted to an incomprehensible cash sum. They enclosed a copy of his last will and testament which listed Bella as the sole beneficiary of his fortune, with the exception of his cars, should he ever die. The cars were given to Rosalie who ironically had been the one to end his existence.

"What should I do, Dad?" she asked Charlie for his good advice.

"The way I see it, Bella. Even if Edward was unstable in the end, for a while there, he loved you and you loved him. You can't deny that. You didn't fall out of love with him until Halloween weekend. It's clear, when you take a look at the date on his last will and testament, that he had done this at the peak of your love. So I would say, you accept his gift, and remember the good, kind boy that you fell in love with at one point and respect his last wishes. Besides, we have no way of returning anything, they left no way of contacting them, it's almost as if they never existed."

"Okay, Dad," Bella said, and hugged her father. They had grown much closer since Halloween, mostly because Charlie was keeping an eagle eye on both her and Paul.

Charlie had also gotten to know Paul's father, Aaron, as more than just a colleague in law enforcement. Charlie truly respected the man. He learned from him that though Paul had always exhibited a tendency to challenge authority, he was also a highly intelligent boy who had earned nothing, but straight A's in school from the time he was a small boy. Aaron had great hopes that Paul would attend college and now that the Cullens were gone and there wasn't any evidence of vampires in the vicinity, it was, once again, a possibility. Perhaps it was his high IQ that made Paul act defiantly, Charlie thought. The boy probably wasn't challenged enough.

**XOXOXOXO**

Winter brought forth the death of Harry Clearwater. He had died of heart disease leaving behind his wife, daughter, and son. Harry died in Charlie's arms and his last request was that his friend look after his family for him. Charlie took Harry's request to heart and made sure that Sue, Leah, and Seth were okay. Charlie and Sue naturally gravitated to each other for comfort and the two were now dating. Billy and Old Quil were pretty sure that Alice Cullen's prediction that Charlie would become a member of the Quileute Nation would come true.

The late spring brought milder temperatures and new beginnings to La Push and Forks. Paul and Bella were dating and much to Paul's chagrin, she didn't just jump into bed with him. She told him flatly that even though she was his imprint, she still wanted to get to know him. He had a near constant erection and it was difficult for him to focus on anything, but her. He considered her refusal of his advances a challenge though, and was secretly turned on by it. He was used to girls practically begging to have sex with him.

Bella was so different than any girl that he had ever dated. She was intelligent, insightful, and intellectually his match in every way. Paul spent every afternoon with Bella and, of course, the weekends. They had fallen into a routine in which Paul would pick Bella up after school and the two of them would finish their homework together. After that, he'd help Bella make dinner for Charlie, and the three of them would eat together. Paul's father was never home for dinner because he worked during that time.

Last week, they received their college acceptance letters. Paul had received a full academic scholarship to Yale University. Bella was also going to Yale, but she would have to pay her own way. She would be able to easily through Edward's generosity. Somewhere along the line, Paul had become the pride and joy of the pack and La Push as people learned of his scholarship to an ivy league school. Everyone was supportive. Mrs. Ateara was making him and Bella enough jam to last them an entire school year, Emily was making them quilts, and Sue Clearwater was knitting them sweaters.

Speaking of college, Sam was moving to Seattle to attend the University of Washington come fall with Emily. He had to give up a college football scholarship in order to protect La Push when he phased, but through the encouragement of the elders he reapplied to colleges and for a scholarship through the American Indian College Fund. He was able to earn a full academic scholarship through them. His last act as alpha, before handing over the reins to Jacob, was to order the other pack members to study hard, do well in school, and earn a college degree. They all took to his decree with a fervor and they were all working hard in school to achieve their goals.

Kim and Bella had become best friends. The two of them confided in each other and they were always hanging out together when they weren't with their boyfriends. Charlie was thrilled to see that Bella had made a female friend. His daughter divided her time wisely between Paul and Kim, and she wasn't consumed with Paul as she had been with Edward. This pleased him a great deal.

Billy Black was also happy. His friend Charlie was constantly on the reservation now because he was dating Sue Clearwater. Billy also had a new girlfriend. He started dating Allison Uley, Sam's mother. She was a very sweet lady and had recently become a mother figure of sorts to Jacob. She also took a lot of stress off of Jacob by taking over the care of his father. This allowed Jacob to just be a teenager instead of having to worry about Billy.

Embry Call finally learned who his natural father was. He confronted his mother one day and she finally admitted that it was Joshua Uley, Sam's father who was currently in jail. She had been ashamed to admit who his father was after learning that he was married and that he was more or less a criminal. Tiffany had been lied to by Joshua Uley when she was dating him and when he found out that she was pregnant, he had told her that she had to move to the Quileute Reservation because there was a chance that the child she was carrying might become a wolf. Sam was delighted to learn that he had a kid brother in Embry, and Allison Uley welcomed both Embry and his mother with open arms.

Seth and Quil were happy to be wolves. Both of them spent their free time phasing back and forth just because they could. Old Quil was hoping that his grandson would calm down now that he was a wolf, but it just seemed to make him even more of a prankster. And now he had Seth Clearwater following in his footsteps.

**XOXOXOXO**

The Junior/Senior Prom at the Quileute Tribal School had just ended and Paul had driven his truck to First Beach and was currently in a heated make out session with his imprint. The parking area was packed with couples who had come from the prom and who were trying to get their groove on in the relative privacy of their cars. Paul, of course, could clearly hear what was transpiring in the other cars with his amplified wolf hearing. _"Damn amateurs,"_ he thought, as he listened to the other boys attempting to make their way into their girlfriends' panties.

He chuckled as he heard Jake, _"Are you sure that's the right hole, Lauren? Because it feels kind of loose inside there."_

"_That's what you get for making your first time with Lauren Mallory, Jake," _Jared snickered from his car. _"Ow! Kim, that really hurt!"_

"_Stop being so damn insensitive. Jacob is losing his virginity."_

"_Hey, do you think that Lauren Mallory will do it with me?" _Seth called out of nowhere.

"_Seth, what the fuck are you doing here? Where are you anyway?" _Quil asked out loud.

"_I'm in the forest behind the car park. This is so cool, everyone's doing it. It's like listening to live sex. Plus, now I know which girls are easy and which ones aren't. Jared and Paul both told me that's how they scored with so many girls before they imprinted."_

Paul's eyes widened. He looked at Bella and smiled innocently at her, thankful that she didn't have supernatural hearing.

"_Get the fuck out of here, Seth. I'm trying to make it with Claire!"_ Quil stated. Claire was Quil's imprint from the Makah Reservation. She was a high school junior, like Quil, and he imprinted on her while she was hanging out at First Beach with some of her friends. Now, that girl was fast. She jumped right into the sack with Quil and he had lost his virginity before he even left the beach that day. The two have been inseparable ever since. The good thing was that because of Claire, Embry was now getting laid with the constant stream of chicks from the Makah Reservation that Claire would set him up with so he wouldn't feel left out.

"_Um, no, I don't think so, this is way too much fun,"_ Seth replied.

Paul cleared his mind and turned his attention back to his imprint. He started kissing her feverishly. His hand had snuck up her gown and was snaking it's way into her panties. Bella moaned as he inserted one finger, then a second inside of her and slowly moved his fingers in and out of her while his thumb worked heavenly circles on her clit.

Bella was ripe with arousal and she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold onto her virtue past tonight. She wanted Paul desperately. He had pulled out all the stops and worked every bit of his magic on her in order to have his way with her. Before she knew it, their clothes had been discarded and a naked Paul was hovering on top of her poised to enter. She felt him slowly push himself in and she yelped as he broke through her barrier and sheathed himself fully inside of her. He stopped for a moment so she could get accustomed to his size. He continued to work on her clit which helped her to take her mind off of the pain and concentrate more on the feelings of pleasure that were rebuilding inside of her.

Paul slowly started pumping in and out of her. Their deep, chesty moans of pleasure filled the cab of Paul's truck and soon they were moving rhythmically together. Paul's thrusts became faster and harder. Bella bucked her hips wildly, letting out a mewl of delight. He growled in contentment and quickened his movements in response. Bella clung onto his hips as Paul picked up the pace.

She couldn't hold out any longer. Bella screamed his name in sheer bliss as her walls clenched down on his cock. Her entire body shivered in passion as she reached her crescendo. This caused Paul to go into overdrive and he was soon pulsing his seed inside of his imprint as he came with a raw, animalistic fury. He moved her wavy locks out of the way and found himself instinctually sinking his teeth into the buttery flesh of her neck, marking her, making her his forever.

"_Finally,"_ Paul heard Jared yell from his car at the other end of the parking lot. _"It sure took you guys __long enough."_

"_Hey, Jake, you owe me ten bucks. I told you they'd do the deed tonight,"_ Quil said from his car.

"_Ungh, Lauren,"_ he heard Jake grunt from his Rabbit.

"_Hey, Jake finally popped his cherry guys. I told you Lauren Mallory was a sure bet, man,"_ Embry stated from his car.

Paul shook his head in disbelief after hearing his pack brothers. He didn't respond to any of them because he didn't want to cheapen the moment for his imprint. "I love you, Bella," he whispered instead.

"I love you, too, Paul."

The two lovers kissed passionately under the light of the full moon; both of them grateful for the crazy Halloween night that brought them together; and the many adventures that awaited their young lives.

**Let me know what you thought of A Fanging Howl-O-Ween To Remember and I'll respond to your review. Thank you so much for reading. Happy Halloween! XOXO mama4dukes**


End file.
